The Daughter of Slytherin
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Born the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, a young pure-blood witch escapes from her father's control during the 11 century and sets out to make a life of her own, eventually creating a legacy with someone special who will unknowingly help her open the door for future generations to right the mistakes of the past - 6th installment to my Severus Snape Series!


**The Daughter of Slytherin**

* * *

 **Just a fair warning, this is part of my _'Severus Snape Series'_ , the sixth installment I believe. So this will be connected to certain events in some of the other stories. You can find the other five installments on my Profile page. Trust me, they're had to miss.**

 **I know a lot of you are waiting for you me to get back to my other stories like _'Redemption', The Mysterious Traveler'_ and _'The Unknown Hero'._ And just to let you all know (especially to a reviewer known as _XYZ_ from _'The Son of Gryffindor'_ , you know who you are), I am not abandoning those stories. The reason I'm taking a break from them is because I'm trying to get the main story-arc involving all of these stories figured out and to do this series right.**

 **The reason I'm doing these new stories is because they will serve a purpose in the future to come, despite not featuring Severus Snape as the main protagonist. I know that this is confusing, but I promise that there is a plan. Just keep reading (and waiting, lol!).**

 **As the title and summary suggests, this will be about a female character who is the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, during the 11th century.**

 **I don't plan on this being a long story, so it won't be like _'Redemption'_ or any of those other big stories I'm doing.**

 **Please enjoy the sixth installment my _'Severus Snape Series':_ _'The Daughter of Slytherin'!_**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Snake**

* * *

 _1051 A.D. - Slytherin Estate & Castle_

A cool breeze traveled across the beautiful landscape of the small valley, hovering over the tiny lake as it brushed against the skin of a young woman, who was standing just inches from the edge that separated the land from the water. Her eyes were closed, hands by her sides as she enjoyed the beautiful weather that the day brought. She was lost in her own little world, feeling an urge to jump into the water for a swim.

In the distance were mountains and trees, and the horizon that promised more beyond.

The woman stood where she was, refusing to move. Her pale skin basked in the sun, taking enjoyment with every ray that shined on her. Loving the warmth that it brought to her body.

But her moment of peace was brought to an end from the shout of a voice in the background.

"My Lady, Alexia!" she heard the distant voice of a female's from behind.

Sighing, she turned around and saw one of her family's servants walking towards her, holding up her long clothing so she didn't trip. Against her urge to pretend she didn't hear her, the woman known as Alexia turned around and faced her, making the effort to smile.

"Mira!" she greeted.

The servant apologetically smiled, "Your father's been asking for you. He says it's rather important."

"Can't it wait till dinner?" she asked, trying to hide her frustration. "I don't want to miss such a beautiful day."

Mira shook her head, "I'm sorry, my Lady. But he insists that you be brought to him at once."

Glaring at the water, she took a moment to calm herself and turned to the servant, "Then I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting." And she immediately began walking away from the lake, forcing Mira to run a little bit to catch up with her, while struggling not to trip on her clothing.

Gazing up towards her destination, Alexia saw the little castle that she knew all too well. A castle she would sooner burn to the ground if she had a chance. Even if it was only for a good laugh.

The castle belonged to her father, who made sure that its exact location was unknown to outside world, except for a few trusted individuals. It had three main floors on the surface, two main entrances, a ballroom, three kitchens, four living rooms, sixty-five rooms, ten offices, a stable for the animals that they had, four watchtowers, and a small dungeon. Compared to other castles, it wasn't very big to the servants who worked there. Something that Alexia fully agreed with when concerning her father.

Once reaching the entrance of the castle, she went straight to her room and put on some new clothes to be _presentable_ for her father, doing so without the help of her servants, including Mira. Throughout her life, she hated being treated like a child who couldn't do things on her own. Her determination would only grow whenever her father would criticize her for it.

Once finished, about an hour after making sure she got every detail right, she began walking to her father's main office, while being escorted by Mira.

"You don't have to walk with me," Alexia said, politely as she could. "I've been running down these floors since I was able to walk."

Mira smiled, "Oh, it's not to do so because it's my job, it's because I want to." She paused, casting her a worried look. "And because I worry."

Alexia shook her head, feeling upset and a little grateful, "I appreciate your kind words, Mira. But I think we should all know by now that some people never change. Especially when it's my father."

Walking faster, she approached the double doors to her father's office and paused, taking a deep breath as she placed her hand on the doorknob and entered, casting a smile at Mira before shutting the door behind her.

Turning around, she saw her father in front of the giant windows that overlooked the lake and the mountains in the distant. A beautiful sight it would have been, if it wasn't for the fact that the sun was faced in the opposite direction, refusing light to shine through the darkness that filled the room. With his back to her, he appeared to not have noticed her arrival, until he called out in his cold voice.

"You're late."

Feeling a shiver crawl down her spine, Alexia took a deep breath and willed herself to remain firm, "I apologize, father. Changing into something more fanciable takes time... I'm afraid."

She couldn't help but smiled.

"That's why there are servants," he raised his voice, making sure his displeasure was there to be felt. "I admire that you wish to do things on your own will, but this should not be one of them." He paused as he continued to stare out towards the horizon. "As Slytherins, we are above those things. Next time I call for you, I expect you to take no less than half an hour to greet me. Understand!"

Though her face was red with anger, she managed to calm herself before replying, "Yes, father."

"Good," he turned around, meeting her eyes. "Sit," he commanded, taking a seat in his fine, comfortable chair. "I have news."

Swallowing, she approached one of the guest chairs and sat in it, keeping her back straight and her eyes on his, like she was always trained to do since childhood.

Salazar Slytherin studied his daughter, searching for anything he would disapprove of. But much to his satisfaction, he found nothing of the sort. The neutral expression and greeting were presentable enough for that of a pureblood witch. Despite knowing her double meaning in her words and how she truly felt, they meant nothing to him as long as she played her part well. Like a true Slytherin should.

"I'll be blunt," he narrowed his eyes. "I've found a suitable husband for you. One who is pureblood, comes from a wealthy family, healthy to produce heirs, and shares our beliefs."

Though she hid it pretty well, Alexia felt her stomach drop and fear twisting her heart. She knew this day would come, but the reality of it never began to sink in until now. The only shock was that her father didn't plan her marriage before this moment, considering her seventeenth birthday was just a month previous. Her only guess was that he wished for her to marry at an appropriate age to begin having kids.

Though she wished to protest against it, she cast aside all thoughts to keep herself from revealing any emotions as she replied, "That's good, father."

She could always hear him scoffing at her, a hidden disagreement within the moment that spoke only in their silence.

"Tonight, we will be dining with the family I plan to marry you into," he leaned forward in his chair. "I trust you'll win this boy's affection without trouble. And I expect you to wear your best dress without taking _all night_ to prepare."

She could feel his hidden threat, sending a chill down her spine.

"I understand, father," she nodded.

Salazar nodded back, "You are excused."

Without needing to be told twice, Alexia stood up and headed towards the door, nearly forgetting to close it as she walked as fast as she could back to her room, being followed by her worried servant.

"My lady!" Mira called out to her. "Are you alright?"

Feeling the tears fill her eyes, she shook her head, "No, Mira. I'm not."

Opening the door to her room, she slammed it shut behind her, believing the message was received that she wanted to be alone. Throwing herself onto the bed, she buried her face into the pillows and curled up into a ball, allowing herself to cry to her heart's content.

The reality of the news slowly sank in, making her realize what this meant for her. She would marry, move away to her soon-to-be husband's home, be his wife, bare him children, raise them in the ways of pureblood beliefs, and die as the wife of someone she was forced to marry. The very thought scared her to her core.

 _Oh, mother!_ she cried. _What should I do?_

A question that always ended up with the same conclusion... _nothing._

There was no alternative that offered her a way out. Her father would make sure she would marry, especially against her will. Even if it wasn't to this man she hasn't met yet, she would eventually marry someone who fit her father's needs.

As time passed, Alexia found it within her to get her emotions together and contain her tears, deciding to prepare herself for the evening to come. Without the help of her servants, she put on her makeup and dressed in the best dress she could find. Or rather her _second-best_ dress. All of which took over an hour to accomplish on her own.

By the time she was done, she went to her desk and took out her diary, beginning to write in it while she still had the time. On the top left-hand corner of the book, an engraved writing read...

 _From Marsha to Alexia! So that you'll always have me by your side._

Without stopping, she wrote as much as she could, letting her emotions pour out onto the pages in the form of words. With this diary, there was no need to watch her words or her manners. It was the only thing that allowed all the freedom she desired.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door as the sun began to set in the distance, forcing her to store the diary away as she opened it.

"My lady," Mira bowed. "The guests are about to arrive soon and your father wishes for you to join him in the second dining room."

Alexia nodded, "Thank you, Mira."

The two walked down the stairs and joined the other servants in the second dining room, where her father was waiting.

"Oh, you actually managed to make it in under five minutes," he greeted her. "Impressive."

When he wasn't looking, Alexia rolled her eyes, making Mira giggle.

"Prepare the table!" he ordered, which the servants responded to immediately.

Food began to be delivered to the table, with silverware and napkins being set up as well. Candles were lit, including a giant chandelier above the table. Musicians began to play music from the corner of the room, warming up for the evening before the guests on cue, loud knocking could be heard, making both Salazar and Alexia walk to the front entrance, where two of the servants were opening the two giant doors as a group of five people came right on through, marveling at the texture of the castle from within.

Studying the group, Alexia quickly recognized the parents and grandparents of her supposed betrothed, and her eyes settled on the young man in a fine set of robes. At first glance, she couldn't help but feel attracted to his handsome figure. There was a part of her that was hoping that maybe he wasn't as bad as she was fearing he might be.

As her father greeted the guests, she kept quiet, not minding that the attention was not on her for the moment. However, the little moment of comfort was short-lived.

"And this here, is my daughter," Salazar motioned towards her, a proud look on his face. "Alexia Slytherin, heir to my family's legacy and name."

Everyone's attention turned towards her, putting her training to the test as she struggled to her keep her face emotionless and neutral.

"Hello," she smiled. "It's an _honor_ to meet you."

"Ah!" an elderly woman grasped at the sight of her, placing a hand against her chest. "Mister Slytherin, you failed to mention just how beautiful your daughter is. She'll make a fine wife and mother."

"Let's not put too much on the girl, grandmother," the young man stepped forward, smiling. "After all, the marriage hasn't been made official yet." He approached her and extended his hand. "James Peverell, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Accepting his hand, he kissed the top of hers, making her blush.

 _Maybe he isn't so bad,_ she thought.

"Likewise," she smiled back.

"Well, I say we should move this to the dining room," Salazar motioned towards the hallway.

"Yes, lets," agreed the current Lord of the Peverell Family.

As they all took their seats around the large table, Alexia sat in front of James, who she couldn't help but look at from time to time. She had to admit that he was indeed handsome and had some manners. But she couldn't help but worry that maybe it was all for show, making her study his movements for anything that seemed off.

The conversation between Salazar and the Peverell Family carried on through the evening, which Alexia forced herself to listen to, out of worry that if she was asked about something, she would have an answer to, and not upset her father in the process. It on from politics to the muggle society, eventually ending up on the subject of Hogwarts.

"Did you hear about the passing of Godric Gryffindor this year?" the Lady of Peverell asked as her wine cup was refilled by one of the servants. "Such a shame. I always thought he was a good Headmaster. Such dedication."

"But a terrible judge of character," spat the woman's husband. "How could he allow mudblood children attend that school and be associated with our society?! The muggles have caused enough trouble for us as it is!"

Alexia turned her eyes to her father, waiting to see how he would respond.

It was only once, but she had gotten a glimpse of her father's humanity when the news of Gryffindor's death spread across the wizarding world and eventually made it to the Slytherin castle. The moment Salazar had been told, he had excused himself from the household and stayed in his bedroom for the entire day. It was perhaps the only time Alexia ever actually worried about his wellbeing and had taken it upon herself to enter his chambers, finding him sitting in his chair, looking out of the window as the moon shined down on his face.

It was only a moment, but she saw tears rolling down his face, a look of regret and sadness that frightened her. But the second he realized she was in the room, he became furious and yelled at her in a way that he never had before, forcing her to flee. In fact, the more she thought about it, he never once raised his voice to the point of yelling.

Much to her surprise, Salazar took a drink of his wine and replied, "It's a common misconception that I hated Gryffindor. But the truth is, he was perhaps one of the bravest men I've ever met. Though he was naive and foolish, he made up for his faults for his intelligence and resourcefulness. However, I must agree that he failed to realize the potential danger that these muggleborn wizards and witches pose to our society. My only regret is that I could never help him come to see that."

"I agree!" the Lord of the Peverell declared. "Hopefully the new Headmaster will be smarter to do what he refused to do."

Alexia turned her attention towards James and asked, "And what about you, Mister Peverell? Do you agree?"

Every head turned to the young man, who felt their eyes on him.

"I believe that our blood means more than anything else," he said with ease. "I will do my duty to preserve the future of my kind and to make sure that my family line will never die out."

Everyone began to clap for him, except for Alexia and Salazar, the latter only taking another drink from his cup.

"So, Mister Slytherin, have you given thought to marriage again?" the elderly Peverell woman asked.

Salazar nodded, "Yes. I've decided to search for a new wife who can give me future heirs to my family. Once my daughter has married, I will begin looking for a new Lady Slytherin."

Alexia nearly choked on her drink, completely shocked by the news. Knowing her father was well in his seventies now, she couldn't help but wonder just who would marry someone who was that old. But then again, she knew that no woman would have such a choice.

"That's wonderful news," Lady Peverell clapped. "I cannot wait to meet the future Lady Slytherin. It'll be nice for our future grandchildren to have another grandmother in the family."

Salazar nodded, "Thank you for the kind words, Lady Peverell."

Needing a break, Alexia turned to her father, "May I be excused? I believe I'm ready to retire for the evening."

Her father nodded as he took another drink of his wine, "You are excused."

Standing up, she bowed to her guests, "It's been an honor to have you here for dinner. Thank you for the visit."

"The honor is ours, dear," Lady Peverell smiled. "I'm sorry to see you leave so soon."

"Oh, maybe James can escort you to your room," the elderly Peverell woman offered. "After all, since he will be your future husband, it'll be nice for the two of you to get to know each other."

"Grandmother," James stood up, a hint of embarrassment on his face. "We haven't even confirmed it yet."

The woman waved him off, "Still, it would be nice of you to escort her to her room, as a gentlemen should."

James turned to Salazar and bowed, "With Lord Slytherin's permission, of course."

"Granted," her father said without hesitation.

Though Alexia wasn't sure how to feel about it, she didn't like how easy it was for her father to just allow someone they barely knew to walk her up to her room, at night.

But the moment, the young Peverell offered his arm, she intertwined hers with his and the two began their journey to her room. As they walked, she could hear the conversation focusing on them, despite how distant the voices were. If anything, it seemed as if the marriage arrangement was as good as done.

Deciding to strike up a conversation, she turned to look at him as they climbed the steps of the stairs, "Mister Peverell, may I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not," he smiled. "And please, call me James."

She smiled back, despite herself, "Well, James, have you attended Hogwarts?"

He nodded, "Yes, I have. I was sorted into Slytherin during my seven years there."

"And what are your thoughts on Godric Gryffindor as Headmaster?"

He remained silent, thinking hard about his answer, "I thought he was a good Headmaster, despite his willingness to let muggleborns into the school."

Alexia nodded, "And what do you think of me?"

He came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, forcing her to do the same. Turning towards him, the two met eye-contact.

"I think you would make a suitable wife," he replied. "Your father has raised you well. I would be honored to call you Lady Peverell, my wife and companion."

Blushing, she turned away, "You honor me... James."

Using his hand, he touched the bottom of her chin and returned her attention back to him, staring deep into his eyes.

"I look forward to our time together, Miss Slytherin."

Feeling uneasy at the moment, she removed her arm from his and said, "I can find my way from here. Thank you for the escort."

"I'm sorry," he said a little too quickly. "If I upset you, I apologize for my behavior. As you can see, I'm not good at this."

Alexia chuckled, "I can tell."

"Well, goodnight, Miss Slytherin."

"Goodnight... James," she immediately walked away from him and headed straight for her bedroom, disrobing once within the safety of her chambers. Disregarding her clothes onto the floor, she blew out the candles and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her as she stared up towards the ceiling above. For a couple of hours, she struggled to go to sleep, her mind at war with itself as she tried to understand the situation she was in.

She couldn't deny that James Peverell was a decent man at first glance and that maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad, especially considering how handsome he was. But she felt conflicted about whether or not it was enough for a marriage to work between them. She always dreamed of marrying someone she felt earned her love. Someone she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

But James... just didn't fit that description.

Soon enough her thoughts drifted to her mother and the short moments they had together in her youth. Memories of a past that were fading with every year. Memories she tried to remember by writing them down in her diary and re-reading them whenever she felt like she was forgetting.

With a smile on her face, Alexia drifted off to sleep. Escaping to a world where she could live as she pleased, with nothing to stand in her way.

* * *

 **So, what did ya think? Please leave a comment below to let me know. ;)**

 **Like I said, this won't be long, so I'm expecting this to be either 3 to 5 chapters long.**

 **I know that the Peverell family dies out in the future, but this is during the 11th century, so I think its safe to say that they are still around this time period. Also, we don't know when the events of the _Three Brothers_ happens, so there's enough to take liberties with.**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistakes. I will try to correct them when I have the chance.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I'll see you all in the 2nd! :)**


End file.
